Adoption
by phantomworks
Summary: Like the title says, this story is up for adoption, purposefully made that way. Yugi beats Yami and the ex-pharaoh is now supposed to go to the Afterlife. However this doesn't happen. What does happen? Well, that's up to *you*!
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks; okay, this story, like its title says is UP FOR ADOPTION.

**Alice; why?**

Phantomworks; it's an experiment I want to do. I have the rules in the next chapter so if you're curious about it, go ahead and read them. Also, I modified the ending of the series to fit my needs. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic… for a short time.

Chapter 1

With every story and tale, there is a journey filled with adventure and excitement, romance and betrayal, love and loss. Each tale is unique in its own way and no two are alike. Yet with each legend, there is an end. However, every beginning may come with an end, but every end…

Becomes a beginning.

"AND WITH THAT, YOUR LIFE POINTS DROP TO ZERO!" a loud cry rang through the room as the dust cleared and a figure feel to his knees. His lighting blond bangs fell over his eyes, his face wide with disbelief.

His taller look alike walked across the duel area, smiling softly before kneeling in front of the small duelist.

"You did it, Aibou. You beat me." He said softly, his red eyes glowing with a fake happiness. Really, he didn't want to go, but there was no helping it. According to the rules, if he lost, he had to go to the afterlife.

"Y-Ya… Atem… but I-!" amethyst eyes stared up at him, tearful before falling to the ground again. Quickly scrubbing his sleeve against his eyes to rid himself of the tears, the smaller smiled up at Yami. _His _Yami, but the other would never know, "Yeah, I did it!"

Yami's smile faltered, but he offered Yugi a hand any-way. _Now, my time is up._ He thought as he turned to the 'gates of the afterlife'.

"Speak your name and the gates shall open." Ishizu said.

Boldly facing the gates, Yami stood tall (as tall as he could) with his Aibou still at his side. Crimson eyes locking with the Millennium Eyes, otherwise known as the Eye of Horus, his words signaled the end of the gang's adventures and hopefully the world domination plots that usually followed after them.

"I am Atem, Son of Akhnadin (that's his father's name, right?), Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt, Ruler of the Nile and living god among men. With my name, I demand entrance to the afterlife!" he commanded. In the back of his mind, he felt very stupid for talking to a brick wall, but it wouldn't be the first time.

A great rumbling erupted about them. Dust and rocks were shaken loose and a great light poured out of the crevices of the 'gates to the afterlife'. Soon the rumbling stopped and the gang peeked out from their hiding places (they ran for cover during the earthquake).

_To the very end, I couldn't tell my Aibou my feelings, maybe at the end, it doesn't matter._ Crimson eyes flicked to their owner's love, though one-sided, before Yami pulled the other close.

Startled, Yugi nearly fell (yes, he's somewhat clumsy) only to have his other half catch him in a hug. Feeling breath at his ear, the smaller could hardly concentrate on the words his other half spoke. When he finally realized what the other had said, his heart nearly stopped.

_**My Aibou.**_

Drawing back, Yami walked towards the gates, waving a final good-bye to everyone. Sadly, he took one last glance at his shell-shocked Aibou, standing stock-still. _I guess this is rejection…_

_**I love you.**_

Yami faced forward as tears started to fill his eyes, blinding him. Yet he bravely kept forward, his clothes changing around him into his old Egyptian garb. Oh, how he will miss leather pants.

_**I will always love you.**_

The words echoed in Yugi's head, like a resounding bell. Music to his ears! He couldn't believe it! His other half had feelings for him? Liked him the way Yugi liked the dark teen? AND HIS HAND'T TOLD HIM?

_**Forever.**_

"Yami! I do! I will! Forever!" Yugi cried out after the dark pharaoh. The other gave the barest pause before giving the other a thumbs-up in response, but continued forward.

Falling to his knees in despair, Yugi ignored the confused stares of his friends in favor of staring after his love, tears falling down his face.

Out of nowhere, a girl with short brown hair appeared. Taking one look at Yugi who was staring at her with shock (-I mean, who wouldn't? she appeared out of _nowhere!)_ and one look at the glowing wall that Atem had just stepped through, she sighed.

"Can you two really not get _anything_ done without us?" she huffed before disappearing into the glowing 'gates' where Yami was. Silence stretched out for but a few moments when…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Please! No more, no more!"

"Spare us! Please!"

"You'll give him up?" that voice sounded like the girl from just minutes earlier.

"Yes! Take him! Just leave us in peace!" a chorus of voices chimed. Minutes later, the brown-haired girl (not Téa) walked out of the lighted doors, dragging a shocked Yami after her by a hold on his tunic. Depositing the taller of the two look-a-likes at Yugi's feet, the girl turned her misty white-blue eyes onto the young King of Games.

"I'm not helping you again." She warned huffily before turning and leaving.

Silence rang… well… silently until Joey finally broke it with a loud cry of, "WHO DA **** WAS **DAT**!"

"I have no idea." Yugi answered, still staring at where she had left. A tug on his shirt sleeve brought his attention back to his 'rescued' dark half whom he found in tears.

"Y-Yugi! That girl! She… she's stronger than th-the Egyptian gods!" he stuttered uneasily, like he was going to start crying any minute.

"Oh, Yami, I'm sure it wasn't that bad-?" Yami cut him off.

"NO, AIBOU! You should've seen them! They were crying, Aibou! Crying! And cowering in fear! A human struck fear in the hearts of the gods! My entire life means nothing now!" Yami was about to fall over the edge into hysteria!

Thinking quickly, Yugi asked one question, "Egyptian gods have taken human for before, right Yami?"

"Wh… what?" Crimson eyes blinked.

"Haven't they? Taken human form?" seeing a nod in response, Yugi continued, "Then maybe she was one of the more powerful ones in human form. That's why they were afraid of her?" _of course she wasn't, but I can't have Yami breaking down!_

"… Yeah… yeah, that's why. She… she was one and stronger than them… that's why they were afraid! Of course! How did I not see it before?"

Disastrous meltdown avoided. Yugi sighed in relief.

Once the group retreated to their ship and Yami to his beloved leather pants, Yugi turned to his dark love.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Is what… is what you said before… you know…?" Yugi trailed off, blushing wildly.

"Yes, Aibou, what I said before, I meant. And you?" Crimson eyes locked with shy amethyst. Yugi nodded, face bright red. The two leaned closer together, lips inches apart when…

"Yo! So dere _are_ two Yugis!" Joey broke the moment with his loud declaration. Yugi wondered how in the world the blonde hadn't realized that before. What with that game with Bakura (who, with Yami Marik was back as well… with their own body), the shadow games, the Memory World and more.

"I prefer to be called 'Yami'." The taller of the two look a likes said irritatedly. He was just about to kiss his love (finally!) and the blonde just _had_ to interrupt!

"'Nd I'm Joey! Nice ta meet ya, Yams!" Joey said, before ruffling Yami's hair, causing the other to mutter curses in another language under his breath and try to fix his hair. "So where we goin' next, Yug'?"

Yugi grinned and held up eleven tickets. One for Yami and himself, Joey and Seto, Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik, Duke and Tristan, and one other person… maybe Téa, Mokuba or Serenity, "Let's go to America!"

"Yug', how do you have dat many tickets on such short notice?"

"… IT WAS PLAN B, OKAY?"

Phantomworks; okay, the rules are in the next chapter.

**Alice: so this is up for adopting?**

Phantomworks; please read the next chapter and I'll try to answer all other questions if they arise.


	2. RULES

Phantomworks; okay, here it goes.

**Alice; is it going to be a lot?**

Phantomworks; you'll see.

**ADOPTION STORY RULES.**

**OWNERSHIP RULES**

The first review of the newest chapter will be the one to update the next chapter. Although, as original authoress, I hold final say on some things. If a chapter breaks the rules, I will warn you now. I WILL REPORT IT AND START THIS OVER FROM THE CHAPTER BEFORE!

Yes, I _will_ be copying all these chapters down to document it.

Secondly, no one person can have this story twice in a row or more than three times. This is to keep new people and ideas coming in and to let more people have fun with this story.

I myself may ask for it again if I think of more plot, but just like anyone else, I will follow my own rules.

For those who will be handing over the rights to others (like I'm about to do), please delete your version of this story after the newest update is complete. I would say that the easiest way to 'adopt the story' is to copy/ paste all the chapters, save and re-upload them… though this may take a while if it gets too long. If that is the case, feel free to 'break-it up' into smaller bits and refer back to someone's previous update via their penname (like Phantomworks).

**PAIRINGS**

Pairings are as follows.

Semes: Yami, Bakura, Marik (Yami, not hikari… well… they can interchange…) Seto. I don't care what you do with others, but these are the semes.

Ukes; Yugi, Ryou, Malik (again, interchangeable) and Joey

Pairings: Puzzle, Puppy, Tender and Bronze. If you are uncomfortable with a pairing, simply don't focus on it and on another instead.

THERE WILL BE **NO**: Thief, **Peach,** Pyscho, Rival, Ego, Chibi, Incest (Kaiba brother) or any other that are not the ones listed above (with the seme/uke group listed. All other characters? Have fun)

**PLOT RULES**

Yes, you must have a plot. If you aren't good at making a plot, just think of it this way.

Once you're done with a chapter, someone else will get it!

However, this doesn't mean that you can make a 'crack' fic where nothing makes sense (unless some people get into the sugar stashes). You must follow the plot laid out by the previous authors, though how it ends up at the end of your chapter is up to you.

Generally speaking, I planned for this fic to take the group to other countries, so if you don't like where they 'land', simply send them off to another place or make them get a wrong flight… or Kaiba just takes them somewhere or they fall into another universe by losing a game/bet.

Or you can take it an entirely different way with yet _another_ evil force trying to take over the world… again.

Just remember, everything must have a purpose.

**CORRECTION RULES**

While you cannot change the content of other authors' chapters, you may edit or 'beta' them when you receive 'ownership' of this fic. Please limit this to punctuation, spelling and grammar only.

If something you type is mis-spelled on purpose, please tell the audience this in your chapter.

DO NOT DELETE ANYONE'S CHAPTER!

As this is hurtful to the author before you. Think of how you would feel if yours was deleted.

**OWN CHARACTERS**

Otherwise known as OCs.

Please keep interaction with OCs to a minimum. They cannot be a major part of the story simply because the next author will not have your OC to continue with and they will completely fall out of the story.

You may have them as temporary tour guides, translators, old friends that the gang visits or someone to do something to keep the plot moving, like I did with the 'mystery girl' in the first chapter.

Please refrain from having the OCs fall in love with a main character because, again, they will more than likely not be in the next chapter.

**CHARACTER DEATHS**

YOU MAY NOT KILL MAIN CHARACTERS!

Or at least the ones in pairings, for everyone will be very sad that one of their beloved pairings is ever discontinued.

If you kill a minor character, please have it go along with the plot.

Meaning you can't kill Téa off just because you don't like her.

Secondly, if your story leads up to a character death, but you end the chapter before it, you may suggest the method of killing to the next author, but don't expect them to follow your suggestion.

**OTHER**

**Writing style:**

Everyone has their own writing style and I understand this and that it is your way of expressing yourself.

However, I would prefer (and most of the audience does to) that you keep from using 'texting' language and large 'blocks' of text. By breaking text up, it encourages people to keep reading; no matter how 'long' the page is in Fan Fiction. Also, the 'text' language is not universal, no matter how much you wish it too be. If you happen to find some 'text' language in some one's chapter, please edit it to read the full words through 'beta'-ing.

**Questions:**

If you have any other question, please feel free to Private Message me and I will answer them to the best of my ability.

**Rules page:**

This is talking about this 'chapter'. Since this is a list of expectations or whatever you want to call it, I would ask that one puts this after their own chapter so as to keep others on track of the rules or however I should say this.

It's just easier to remember if it's at the end of the storyline for the next person.

**Alice: (O_O)…. That's a lot of rules.**

Phantomworks; sorry that I'm particular about it, but since I started this out, I kind of wanted to make sure that it stayed somewhat the same, even though I didn't set guidelines for the plot.

**Alice:… a lot…**

Phantomworks: oh well! Okay now, I'm leaving the rest up to you! This is Phantomworks, signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

~SouthernKittyGal

Alison: Finally! Sorry, I'm a slow writer.  
>Chevi: Ehm, sorry if it has some more of Bakura and Ryou and less of other characters. We tried to give everyone a little attention.<br>Alison: It's not the greatest, but-  
>Chevi: Whatever, Enjoy!<br>Alison: -_- I own nothing except this fanfic.

Chapter 2

10:05pm, On the plane.

Three hours later, everyone was on the plane to America. Yugi was sitting next to Yami, but the arm of the chair was lifted out of the way so that the two could snuggle as they slept. Joey sat on the other side of Yami, followed by Kaiba.

In front of that row was the rest of the group, Ryou sat by the window, in front of Yugi, and next to Ryou, Bakura. Bakura is currently arguing with Malik, telling him to stop staring and Malik defending that he wasn't. Marik is kicking the back of the chair in front of him like a child.

Ryou sighs and leans his head against the window. It's going to be a long flight. He closes his eyes to sleep, and is out like the little light he is.

Joey looks at Kaiba, who looks at him blandly in return, and the two turn away from each other. Joey gets as comfortable as he can and frowns, realizing the problem: his seat is too cold. He looks at Kaiba, and sighs, before turning and putting his head on Kaiba's shoulder.

Kaiba pushes Joey away saying, "Sorry mutt, but I preferred not to be drooled on."

Joey frowns and says, "I don't drool! I just can't get comfortable. It's this chair."

Kaiba scowls, and after a moment of thinking, he sighs, and moves the arm of the chair out of the way, and pulls Joey close. Joey blinks, and blushes a bit, looking up at Kaiba. Kaiba just looks at him, his blue eyes slightly cold, "This means nothing. Now go to sleep."

Joey winces slightly at the words, which are easily said but seem harsh to him. Joey buries his face in Kaiba's arm, and within moments is asleep.

Bakura finally just drops the argument with Malik, not wanting to argue, and realizes a weight on his side. He looks and sees that Ryou has changed position in his sleep somehow and his feet are curled up, facing the window, and his head is on Bakura's lap. Bakura blinks, and wonders what to do with Ryou sleeping like this. After contemplating, he gently tugs on his hikari's hair, "Wake up, Ryou."

After a few tugs and urges to wake, Ryou moans softly and turns, looking up at Bakura. He rubs his eyes, looking adorably like a kitten, and starts to slowly take in what's wrong. He turns red as a cherry and sits up, stuttering quietly, "S-S-Sorry, B-Bak-kura."

He looks down and Bakura just rolls his eyes, saying, "Go to sleep. But not on me, silly Hikari." Ryou frowns, but leans back, quickly falling back into sleep.

Bakura turns to see Malik is asleep and Marik is keeping the guy in front of him awake by repeatedly kicking his chair. Bakura sighs and says, "Marik."

Marik looks at him.

"Go to sleep, you can annoy your friend later." Marik frowns at being told what to do, but leans back in his chair, closing his eyes and attempting to sleep.

Malik rolls over, his head on Bakura's shoulder, and the same happens with Ryou. Bakura looks more than frustrated, but sighs, wrapping his arms around them both and laying his head on Malik's. He falls into a deep sleep quickly.

3:41am, While flying over the ocean.

Everyone was awakened when red lights started going off, as well as an alarm. All of the boys looked around and Malik shouted loudly, "Marik's gone!"

Ryou looked perturbed, guessing where he probably was. Ryou looks at Malik with big, nervous eyes. Malik leans back, "Whatever, it will probably be fiiiiIIII!" The plane suddenly lurches forward and nosedives. The oxygen masks are deployed, falling out from above.

Passengers are freaking out, and Malik goes on his hands and knees, and then holds onto a chair and drops himself down onto the door of the cockpit. He grits his teeth as he forces it open and carefully drops himself into the small room.

"MARIK! WHAT THE FRIG ARE YOU DOING!" The plane is really nearing the ocean now...

"I was bored," Marik replies, looking at Malik innocently. Just few yards away...

"FIX THE PLANE RIGHT NOW!" Marik sighs and suddenly the plane is flying parallel to the ocean. Malik looks at the pilot and co-pilot, who are standing behind the chairs, their faces blank.

Malik sighs, taking the Millennium Rod from Marik and waving it in front of the two pilots. Both come to their senses and the pilot shouts, "Wha... What are you two doing in here?"

Malik rubs his temples, "Just fly."

The confused pilots nod and slide into their seats, Marik straightening the plane and standing. Malik looks at Marik, gritting his teeth, and grabs him by the ear, dragging him out of there.

"AH! Ow! Malik! Let go! Ow!" Malik ignores Marik's protests and drags him to his seat. Malik shoves the tall blonde into his seat and the angry look on his face makes even Bakura move away from the two boys, "Sit. Stay. Be good."

Malik sits next to Bakura. The rest of the gang is quiet, the atmosphere around them tense. Marik just blinks then sighs. He lifts the armrest and pull Malik close. He whispers something in Malik's ear that makes him sigh and murmur something in return.

Everyone shifts and after a few minutes falls back asleep, this time Malik asleep on Marik, and hugging him like a teddy bear.

9:16am, morning.  
>Yugi is the first to wake, and looks at Yami, who sat next to him slumped forward with his head on the back of Bakura's seat, their hair tangled together over the top of the seat. Yugi couldn't help but giggle at the sight.<p>

Ryou wakes with his head on Bakura's shoulder and blushes hard, sitting up straight, careful not to wake the albino. Ryou stretches a little and looks around at everyone, noticing that Yugi is awake.

Yugi smiles at Ryou and leans forward, "Look at their hair."

He points to Yami and Bakura and Ryou tries to stifle his giggle, but only ends up snorting loudly. He blushes and Yugi laughs as quietly as he can but ends up snorting too. Soon both boys are laughing their heads off and accidentally wake their yamis.

Bakura's cussing at being woken up early and Yami's mumble makes both boys quiet. Yami tries to sit up and both Bakura and him yelp in pain. When both boys tries to look up at the source of the pain, the result is only more pain, yelping, and some cursing.

"What in the name of Ra happened?"

"What the bloody hell? Pharaoh, get your hair out of mine!"

Of course, the two start arguing and wake up some other passengers. Both Ryou and Yugi sigh, giving each other a long-suffering look.

It takes about an hour for Ryou and Yugi to fix their yamis hair. Somehow gum had gotten in it, and so they had to cut off part of Bakura's 'kitty ear' as Malik calls it, and then a part of one of Yami's spikes.

Bakura is absolutely fuming about having to get his hair cut. It's not even as noticeable as Yami's hair. Yami is only a little embarrassed, but doesn't seem to care much. It's just hair.

10:00pm, leaving the plane.

The rest of the day had been eventless, other than the gum and lunch, when Bakura got angry at Kaiba and threw his ham-and-cheese sandwich at him. Now, the plane is landing and everyone waits impatiently to get off the plane.

"We have now arrived at South America; you may now get your luggage and leave the plane." 

Joey blinks, "South America?"

Kaiba looks at Yugi, if looks could kill… "Yugi, you said we were going to North America."

Yugi's eyes are slightly wide, "I thought we were too… The tickets just said 'America'. I figured they must've meant North America…"

Yami looks at Yugi, "You mean you never knew which America we were going to, Aibou?"  
>Yugi's only reply is, "Uhmm…"<p>

Alison: Yeah... not the best ever but... I tried. ^_^  
>Chevi: Please Review.<p>

_Phantomworks: and remember, first to review gets the first chance to write the new chapter._

_**Alice: don't keep us waiting.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tenshi: Oh hey everyone! I'm going to be the writer for this next chapter of the story, and I just hope I don't disappoint you all.

Bakura: You probably will, anyway.

Tenshi: I will not! Probably… hopefully… maybe…Anyway. I think we all know that, if I owned the show, I wouldn't be here right now, now would I?

Ryou: So please don't sue! And enjoy the story! ^_^

_~~#$_

_From last chapter:_

_"We have now arrived at South America; you may now get your luggage and leave the plane."_

_Joey blinks, "South America?"_

_Kaiba looks at Yugi, if looks could kill… "Yugi, you said we were going to North America."_

_Yugi's eyes are slightly wide, "I thought we were too… The tickets just said 'America'. I figured they must've meant North America…"_

_Yami looks at Yugi, "You mean you never knew which America we were going to, Aibou?"  
>Yugi's only reply is, "Uhmm…"<em>

~~#$And now…

"So… what now?" Mokuba asked. (A/n: Yeah, I figured Kaiba wouldn't let Mokuba alone in Egypt any time soon, so… yeah…)

"Hey moneybags, can't ya get one of yer private jets ova here ta fly us?"

"Please, like I'm going to risk getting MY plane infested with whatever germs you lots may carry. No, you're on your own. Come on, Mokuba. We're leaving." With that said, he turned around and started towards the exit.

"Onii-san*! Wait for me!" Mokuba said after him, hurrying to catch up to his brother. "Bye, Yugi! Guys!" he said waving to the gang.

"Okay. So, now what?"

"Well, though we're not in North America, it's still America. I don't think this should change anything. Let's book some hotel rooms, then go and enjoy ourselves!" Yugi proposed.

"Yeah, Yugi's right. Don't let something like this bring us down!" Joey encouraged. "Let's have fun!"

And so they did. They all booked rooms at some hotel, and then decided to split up, and meet at the lobby before dinner.

-Yugi and Yami-

The two boys were walking in silence, passing people, cafés and shops without either of them breaking the silence.

"Yugi…"  
>"Yami…"<p>

They both decided to say at the same time.

"Go ahead." Yami encouraged.

"No, don't… worry about it. You can say what you wanted…"

"No, I just… nothing, forget about it…"

"Yeah…"

And the awkward silence continued for another while.

"Actually, Yami."

"Huh?"

"I... meant to ask you, back there…what you said, did you…"

"Oh, yeah… sorry about that. I… shouldn't have said anything…"

"No, I…I just wondered, did you really mean that? When you said that."

"…" the pharaoh looked away, not sure what to say.

"Oh… I see…" Yugi took that as a no. "I… I understand… forget it…"

"Yugi, I…" Yami really didn't know what to say, but he noticed Yugi's head was lowered, watching the ground, and he really couldn't see his beautiful eyes, shielded now by his bangs. What was Yugi thinking right then?

…

"Huh…?" Yami looked up. Had he heard that wrong? "Aibou?"

"I love you, Yami." Yugi stopped on the spot, Yami after him. "Actually, I'm not sure what I would do if you had left. You're always there for me, helping me out. It's thanks to you, that I now have all the friends I have. Thank you, for everything. And, I will always love you."

"Aibou… Don't say that. You're strong. Stronger than you give yourself credit for. You made your friends, not because of me, but yourself. You're the glue that sticks the group together. It's thanks to your trust and willpower that they ended up like this, Aibou. I had nothing to do with it." With that said, he moved his hand to tilt the boy's chin, until they're eyes met.

Then he slowly started leaning in, until his lips brushed Yugi's. With a small movement he closed the space remaining between them, causing Yugi's to widen as their lips came together in a kiss.

Though it only took a few seconds for the boy to compose himself and, closing his eyes, he started to kiss back. They gained strange looks from the passersby, but pointedly ignored them, as they kept the gentle kiss until they were both out of air.

"I love you, Aibou."

Yugi smiled at that, and leaned up for another kiss.

-Ryou and Bakura-

"Mmmhmm"

By now, people were pointedly avoiding the area in the park where two certain snowy-haired boys were having a full-out make out session, and loudly, at that.

"B-baku-uraaa! Mhmmm… not… not here…" Ryou was trying to convince the other, though he still kept kissing back.

Bakura however just smirked into the kiss and kept going, pulling moan after moan from the boy lying under him on a bench.

-Malik and Marik-

"MARIK!" came an exasperate yell from a certain Egyptian teen.

His only answer was the hysterical laughter of his respective yami. Thus he walked over to him, avoiding stepping on the animals that now roamed free around the shop, and grabbed his ear with two fingers, pulling so that the other was bent down to his waist.

"Change him back! NOW!"

"What's the hurry, hikari? Have some fun! Don't be such a buzz-ki-AWww!" he ended when the other started pulling on his ear again.

"I said NOW!" the Malik said menacingly.

"Okay, okay, ow-ow-ow, chill out!" The psychopath said finally getting free from the harmful grip. He then rose the rod from wherever the hell he kept it hidden, and freed all the people in the pet-shop from the mind control.

Of course, this only ended in more panic as everyone woke up to the cakes opened and the animals going on a rampage through the shop. This then led to the yami going in another laughing fit, before he once again found his ear in a grip of death from his light.

-Ryou and Bakura-

The albino's met the Egyptian duo at the entrance to the hotel, where they gained a smirk from the two at seeing they're disheveled hair and messed up clothes.

Ryou at this blushed and looked to the ground, awhile Bakura glared, leading him in before the tanned boys. Once in, the first thing they saw was their tri-color-haired friends standing motionlessly, they're eyes glued to a certain point.

Of course Bakura was curious as to what happened, so he tried asking Yami on a teasing tone. Though he was confused when the only answer he got was the gaping teen raising his hand to point at something. Awkwardly, he turned to look in the indicated direction, at the same time as Ryou, Malik and Marik did, and suddenly he understood the other's strange behavior, as four pairs of eyes widened, and four mouths gaped simultaneously.

Tenshi here! I hope you all liked the chapter, and well, I tried to add as much humor to it as I could, though humor isn't really what I'm used to writing.

Bakura: More like Angst and gore.

Tenshi: Hey, I do romance, too!

Bakura: Yeah, whatever.

Ryou: Bakura, don't be mean!

Tenshi: I'm ignoring you. Anyway, I'm really sorry for the shortness, hope you enjoyed, and remember to review if you want the chance to write the next chapter! Bye ^_^ *waves hand*

Ryou: See you again! *waves too*

_YGOfangirl4ever_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: no one here owns Yugioh, no matter how much we try to.

Chapter 5

LAST TIME!

_The albinos met the Egyptian duo at the entrance to the hotel, where they gained a smirk from the two at seeing they are disheveled hair and messed up clothes._

_Ryou at this blushed and looked to the ground, awhile Bakura glared, and lead him in before the tanned boys. Once in, the first thing they saw was their tri-color-haired friends standing motionlessly, they are eyes glued to a certain point._

_Of course, Bakura was curious as to what happened, so he tried asking Yami on a teasing tone. Though he was confused when the only answer he got was the gaping teen raising his hand to point at something. Awkwardly, he turned to look in the indicated direction, at the same time as Ryou, Malik and Marik did, and suddenly he understood the other's strange behavior, as four pairs of eyes widened, and four mouths gaped simultaneously._

There in the back of the lobby, next to a large leafy green plant was Seto Kaiba the cold-hearted rich boy, whose smile killed thousands of innocent puppies, and whose glare was as cold as the arctic tundra, had a look of dishevelment and uncertainty on his face as he looked downwards. 

In front, of the rather tall male, and on his knees, was Joey, Joey Wheeler, former gang member, best friend of Yugi Mutou (Kaiba's archrival); known for his temper and otherwise relaxed and happy-go-lucky nature as well as for his extreme dislike of Seto Kaiba. He was wearing a dog suit, much similar to the one he wore before the gang had befriended Duke Devlin, and his arms were around the brunette's long legs.

"YUGI!" Mokuba shouted as he ran over to where the group was standing. His sudden outburst had snapped the younger of the two tri-color haired males out of their trance.

"Mokuba, tell me wha-!?" Yugi had started to question the unnatural scene. However, the youngest Kaiba brother silenced his words.

"Yugi, you have to help Nii-san!" Mokuba demanded. He then grabbed Yugi's wrist ad began to drag Yugi to where his elder brother was located, standing in an awkward position with his enemy around his legs.

"K-Kaiba-kun exactly how did this, did this come to happen…?" he trailed off not sure on how to ask or describe the situation at hand.

Kaiba merely looked up, his blue eyes turning glacial at the sound of his greatest rival's voice. He had wanted to get away from the blond mutt before the rest of geek squad had got there, but it had seemed that it was too late for that. He inhaled a deep shaky breath, whether from embarrassment or rage he himself did not know.

Looking down at the blond, through clenched teeth, he hissed in a low tone, "Get. Him. OFF."

His voice may have been strained while glaring into those amethyst eyes of Yugi Mutou. However, that did not seem to have any effect on his speech, seeing that Yugi had sent him a slight smile, and a nod.

At this Yugi had started to pry Joey off Kaiba's legs. "Come on Jou~!"

After many failed attempts to unhook the blonde's arms from the CEO's legs, Yami and Bakura had finally came out of their gawking state and were now where Yugi, the furry, and the Kaiba brothers stood.

Yami instantly started to help his small partner. On the other hand, Bakura nearly toppled over laughing at the struggling tri-color haired duo, but mostly at the pharaoh.

A bit later Ryou, Marik, and Malik all were at the scene. With some convincing mostly from Ryou and reluctance from the others, they called truce with the pharaoh and his cherubic look alike all helped pry the furry dressed Joey off the dragon-obsessed male.

All had decided to leave and sleep from this tiresome day but fate had something else left in store for these worn out characters…

WRITTEN BY: yuuki rave

_Pw:… just kind of want to know what happened to Joey here._

_**Alice: anyone have any explanations?**_

_Pw: cause I'm confused. And remember! The first to review is the first to add their part to the story!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- So boring ol' Lover's Rebirth here! Um... So there is not much else to say but "I hope you enjoy this chapter!" Oh yes. There is a bit of a mention of Y/A*K of this, and I like three pairing, it's just that in this story, Kaiba denies the idea of Y/A*K. By Y/A*K I mean Yami/Atem paired with Kaiba.

Chapter 6

Warm Night

Kaiba frantically paced around the slightly humid hotel room shaking his leg as he went, changing his walk into a hop-run hybrid which really had no sense of gravity. Joey was still firmly attached to his leg after a couple of hours, firmly refusing to let go in his insanely silent way. Still, the average person might ask? Still.

Not long after everyone else had headed off to bed, Kaiba tried to go to sleep. However, a large weight seemed to have made itself over to his leg. It was wedged up all the way to his crotch and was nuzzling- nuzzling!- the sensitive area. The CEO had turned and twisted in his silken pjs for half an hour before he gave up on all hope of getting rid of the weight.

Then he looked down at what exactly the weight was.

It was the bleepity-bleep-bleep, as Mokie would have nicely said it. You could have imagined his face, an embodiment of pure anger, as he attempted once again to remove the unfortunately placed fuzz-head, fueled by the new revelation that it was the mutt.

After all hope was lost for the second time, Kaiba had made a pledge to avoid the most heated position and to not fall asleep. Both self-promises were very hard to keep for he had a growing bulge in his pants because if the compromising position and the wave of happiness and warmth flooding over his body.

The bulge was not helped by the people next door going at it like rabbits. It just grew larger as he realized who exactly those two people were. Damn those Ishtars...

Kaiba swore having the mutt there was like happily lighting a time bomb, a bomb ticking down to when he would have to relieve himself. And when he tried to do that with a mutt on a leg... He really didn't want to explain that to the general public.

Kaiba eventually gave into the darkness, sincerely hoping that nothing happened when he was asleep.

Seto Kaiba woke up to the persistent flashes of a camera. His hand instinctively slapped over his eyes, shielding them from the light. As the spots cleared up, Kaiba slowly sat up, ready to kill the idiots who were trying to take photos of him. Unfortunately -but fortunate for the two culprits- Joey was still snuggled up to Kaiba. The CEO wanted to curl up and die at that very moment; the way the two enemies were positioned made it look like they did something last night.

Oh god, the press would have a ball out of this, the fangirls too. They would write more internet junk about the two being in love, then write some porn about them, then have one of them become pregnant -how does the Shadow Realm effect sex?-, then the two start a family. But that was better than that Pride shipping or whatever those damned people called a relationship between Yami and himself.

"Big bro!" Mokie shouted into his brother's ear. "Bakura just started a premium Deviantart account on your paypal account and is posting that picture on it! He's making it so people have to pay him 100 coin-things per 'unique' picture -he took, like, 500-, and he's had at least two hundred sales! Brother! You can become richer than before!" Kaiba plopped back onto the bed, have given up all ambition to get up. His own brother was in the world-wide conspiracy against him. God, was there a safe place in the universe?

A soft groan came from the blonde tangled in the sheets. "Where the hell am I?" Joey said out loud before screaming. "God! My head is wedged in between Moneybag's legs! His legs!" Kaiba took a moment to wonder how exactly the blonds knew who he was without looking up. Was it his 'manly perfume'? Or was it his pjs? Or was it-

_'Perv thought. Perv thought. Crud, what if Joey recognized me by that? Oh hell no. That's wrong. Just plain wrong.'_

Joey continued his girlish scream, slowly morphing it into a well-harden battle cry. "I am going to flipping kill you Ishtars! I thought we made a deal on the plane from Egypt! No mind-controlling me!" Joey continued to rant as Kaiba froze. The mutt was still hanging onto him. Like a real hang-on. A sexual hang-on.

Joey eventually noticed the other man's uncomfortable shifting and opened his eyes a bit as he saw what he was still doing. Joey lifted his arms and moved them over to the edge of the canopy bed, his body following, his face decorated by a light blush.

"Sorry," Joey lightly whispered before he ran off and stole Kaiba's bathroom. He had little friend to take care of, as he had just noticed...

Marik was laughing alongside Bakura for the whole thing. It was totally worth it for both the points and the humor, as well as the camera load of pictures that Bakura managed to take. They all were full of sexual positions (from when the priest was squirming during the night) to the rather cute ones (the print where somehow Joey and Kaiba had ended up one each other's arms).

Unfortunately their Hikaris came marching up at that very moment with a murderous look plastered across their features. Ryou was uncharacteristically cracking his knuckles while Malik was lazily filing his nails. Like a man, not a woman. Very important fact. Bakura and Marik gulped loudly. They were in some trouble, and a lot of it to.

_A/N: So how was that? A bit puppyshipping centered, but oh well. Did you enjoy? Hate? Please leave a reveiw!_

_~Lover's Rebirth_

Phantomworks: and remember, the first to review is the first to add a new chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

_PW: Sadly, none of these writers own Yugioh or its characters._

Adoption Chapter

Magi Magi: This chapter is more of a relaxing, 'I'm on vacation, sue me.' chapter.

Last time on Adoption:

Marik was laughing alongside Bakura for the whole thing. It was totally worth it, both for the points and the humor, as well as the camera load of pictures that Bakura managed to take. They all were full of sexual positions (from when the priest was squirming during the night) to the rather cute ones (where Joey and Kaiba had ended up one each other's arms somehow). 

Unfortunately their Hikaris came marching up at that very moment with a murderous look plastered across their features. Ryou was uncharacteristically cracking his knuckles while Malik was lazily filing his nails. Like a man, not a woman. Very important fact. Bakura and Marik gulped loudly. They were in some trouble, and a lot of it to.

Back to the Story:

The next morning, Bakura and Marik were surprisingly calm and well behaved. They wouldn't say what was wrong, no matter how much Seto and Yami bugged them. 

"They just got left hanging last night." Malik smirked as he munched on his waffles. 

"Huh?" Yugi looked up innocently from his crossword puzzles. 

"We got them excited and then left them handcuffed to their beds with the song 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga playing in the background." Ryou explained with a very un-Ryou like look on his face. "They agreed to behave for the rest of the trip rather quickly." 

"Oh!" Yugi quickly went back to his crosswords to hide his rapidly reddening face. 

"Hey Yugi, did you twist your ankle or something?" Mokuba asked as he quickly shoveled down some cereal. "You were limping this morning." 

"It's nothing." Yugi replied, keeping his face down. 

Yami said nothing, the look on his face told the others he had scored with his Hikari last night after they had gone to bed. 

"No wonder you didn't come to investigate." Malik rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up!" Yugi snapped as he looked up embarrassed and red faced, provoking chuckles from some members of the group. 

"What are we doing today?" Yami asked to spare Yugi anymore embarrassment as he moved his light to his lap, where Yugi promptly buried his face in his dark's neck. "Yugi, you need to participate. This vacation was your idea." 

"Thanks for the reminder." Yugi replied. "How about a tour? Or maybe we could find out how to get back home." 

"That's easy." Joey spoke up, having finished stuffing his body weight in food into his stomach. "Rich Boy takes us." 

"Who said I would do that mutt?" Seto shot back. 

"Says the fact Malik and I have blackmail." Ryou smirked and gave Seto a folder. "We swiped these from Bakura and Marik last night." 

"All right." Seto growled and thrust the folder back into Ryou's hands, knowing that the boy probably had more hidden away. 

"We'll look for a tour then." Yami confirmed. "Let's finish up and get going."

A few hours later, the gang was going down the Amazon River on a tour boat. Some splashing caught Yugi's attention. He looked into the water to see… a dolphin? 

"Is that a dolphin?" Yugi asked. "And why is it pink?" 

"An Amazon River Dolphin!" the guide exclaimed. "We're very lucky. These botos are very shy. To come right up to the boat is not something that happens very often." 

"What's boto mean?" Ryou asked as he took some pictures of the mother and her baby playing with some river plants. 

"Boto means Dolphin or Porpoise in Portuguese." Seto said before the guide could. 

"Why are they pink?" Mokuba repeated Yugi's earlier question. "Are they sick?" 

"No." the guide chuckled and shook his head. "It's merely a combination of sunburn and age. Like you and me, dolphins can get sunburn. And you'll notice the baby barely has any pink while the mother has much more." 

"Cool." Yugi whispered as the mother popped her head right up next to him and touched his forehead with her snout before disappearing into the muddy water with her baby. 

"Way cool." Yami agreed with a smile.

At the end of the day, the gang was exhausted. Aside from the boat tour, they had also taken a trail ride, Yami and Bakura racing with the horses once they had reached a stretch of flat beach, and had a picnic dinner outside their hotel. 

"Today was fun." Yugi sighed as he flopped into his bed, not bothering to pull off any of his clothes. 

"It was." Yami agreed. 

"How long do you think Bakura and Marik will be able to behave themselves?" Yugi asked with a yawn. "I think they'll last another day, tops." 

"I say three days." Yami replied. "I hate to admit it, but those two are tough and never stay down for long." 

"True." Yugi conceded. "Join me?" 

"You don't have to ask twice." Yami smiled and crawled into bed with his Hikari.

Magi Magi: Like I said, this one is more of an informative, relaxing chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

_Pw: okay, that's chapter 7 by Magi Magi Magician Girl!_

_**Alice: first to review with an actual account gets the next chapter!**_

_Pw: so hurry and REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Phantomworks; this chapter was done by Sailwithmeintothelight_

_**Alice: none of us own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.**_

Chapter 8

"Today was fun." Yugi sighed as he flopped into his bed, not bothering to pull off any of his clothes.

"It was." Yami agreed.

"How long do you think Bakura and Marik will be able to behave themselves?" Yugi asked with a yawn. "I think they'll last another day, tops."

"I say three days." Yami replied. "I hate to admit it, but those two are tough and never stay down for long."

"True." Yugi conceded. "Join me?"

"You don't have to ask twice." Yami smiled and crawled into bed with his Hikari.

The next morning Yami was woken up by banging on the door. He quickly leaped off the bed and ran over to the door before the knocking woke his Aibou. When he opened the door, he was faced with an even paler than normal Ryou and a sweaty Malik.

"Five hours Yami. They didn't even last five hours." Was all Ryou could spit out before catching himself on the doorframe. It only took Yami a moment to realize who they were talking about. He gave a quick nod before gunning back over to Yugi and shaking his shoulder to wake him.  
>"Aibou, up now!"<p>

The concern and worry in his Yami's voice quickly woke Yugi as a pair of pants was thrown in his face. Without mental registration, he put them on and slipped on his shoes. He noticed Ryou and Malik standing by the door and gave them a questioning look. It was quickly interrupted by Yami trying to force a shirt over his head.

"Yami, what's going on?"

"That damned thief and Marik went and um…Ryou, what exactly did they do?"

Ryou slunk down to the floor and sighed.

"I think they planned it Yami, as retaliation for working them up the other night. It was about midnight when I heard Bakura getting out of bed and I asked what he was doing. He said that he needed to take a walk; that he couldn't settle down and I didn't think anything of it so I let him go. Next thing I know I hear a knock at the door and I assume its Bakura who forgot his keys but I was greeted by the cops. They wanted me to know that Bakura was in jail and that they need me to come to the station today to get him."

"At the same time, another cop had come and got me from mine and Marik's room. I didn't realize Marik was gone and when I did I couldn't go to sleep so when they got there I was dressed and ready. He brought me to Ryou's room where they explained that they had been arrested for a few things." Malik sighed and rubbed his forehead as Ryou took back over.

"First, stealing a car. But not just any car, apparently there was a politician staying here and parked his porches up front. Grand theft. Had to have been Bakura's idea for the car."

"Second, there's an Egyptian exhibit here in town this weekend. And the cops don't know why, but we do, they wanted to take most of the gold jewelry. Oh, and they broke the nose off of one of the statues but we aren't sure which ones."

"Finally, when they went to escape the cops were there and knowing Marik and Bakura, they fought. Bakura put sixteen cops in the hospital for various broken bones, or twisted joints or concussions and Marik put twelve in the hospital for the same but actually stabbed one in the shoulder." Malik shook his head.

"You would have thought it would be Bakura to stab someone." Ryou laughed to himself.

"Is everyone ready?" Yami asked. With a nod from everyone, they took off downstairs. Luckily, they were able to catch a cab with no problem and Ryou was able to tell the non-English speaking driver that they wanted to get to the jail. The drive had to be no more than ten minutes but the tension and strain made it seem twice as long.

When the cab was paid for and everyone had a chance to gather themselves they were abruptly stopped short. The group could hear multiple screams but the thing that stopped them was the familiar laughing of two troublemakers. Bakura and Marik whizzed by the group with a giggle and a wink as they kept going.

"Someone needs to call Kaiba now!" was all Yami could muster without snapping.

Ryou rushed off towards a payphone and surprisingly knew Kaiba's number by the way he was talking. When Ryou returned, he had a semi-smile that told of good news.

"I called Mokuba and he said that Seto was watching the news and saw Bakura and Marik and they already had private Kaiba Corp. cars picking them up. But Mokuba said that Malik and I need to get out of here before they pick us up!"

As if right on cue, a black car pulled up and a door swung open to them. Without hesitation, they all jumped in with Ryou by the door, Malik in the middle and Yugi on his Yami's lap by the other door. In their own ways, they were silently cursing Bakura and Marik.

_Phantomworks: and that's it for this chapter! What happens next? YOU decide!_

_**Alice: did you know that South America is known as the kidnapping/slave trade capital of the world?**_

_Phantomworks:… And how did you know that?_

_**Alice: just cause.**_

_Phantomworks;… first to review gets the next chapter!_


End file.
